Ghost Labyrinth
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: I can't think of a very good summary, so please read and find out. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so please give constructive comments. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. Not even the movie, sad isn't it? :D

Chapter 1

Sarah Williams stared at her friend in disbelief. She would've laughed thinking Hoggle was joking, but he wasn't. The expression on his face was one of sadness. It really happened.

"Sarah?" Hoggle asked, tentatively, "Did you hear me?"

Sarah nodded, as her vision blurred. Tears ran down her face. She tried to hold them. It didn't work.

"H- How?" She asked, her voice cracking on the word.

"We don't know. The healers said that there was nothing that could've caused the illness."

Sarah couldn't believe that Jareth, the Goblin King, was dead. According to Hoggle, a few years ago Jareth had developed a cough. It seemed minor, more like a clear- your- throat kind. Like everything else, it wasn't what it seemed.

The cough quickly became more violent. Other symptoms started to appear as well. Headaches that seemed to come once and be unrelated, but they, too, progressed into migraines. Very intense migraines, that could only be cured by magic and then only a few minutes a day.

Along with the migraines, came very high fevers and random bouts of weakness. As time went by, the weakness came more often and became stronger. In the final stages, there was no relief from the pain. Jareth became weaker and weaker. The illness kept growing until it destroyed his defenses and killed him.

The healers were trying to save him when he died. They shared a look of sadness and slowly drew the sheets over his head, signifying his death.

Hoggle now looked at his best and oldest friend. He was surprised at how hard she was taking this. He had half expected her to just shrug off Jareth's death or say something sarcastic. He never expected her to mourn him.

It was five years after Sarah's run through the Labyrinth. Ever since the night of the Goblin King's defeat, Sarah called on her friends when she needed to talk to someone. Especially after her family's death three years ago. She had really needed the comfort and support her friends offered.

Now they supported each other. Even though Jareth kicked them around and threatened them on a daily basis, he was still their king. The only king they ever knew.

Sarah felt like half of her had died. The part of her that dreamed.

Eventually, Sarah said good-bye to Hoggle and he disappeared.

She, then, fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:This chapter is sort of like a filler to move the story enjoy.:D

Disclaimer:I still don't own it.

Chapter 2

"That should do it,"Sarah said,tapping the last box shut.

"Sarah,are you sure you want to do this?"Hoggle asked.

Hoggle,Sir Didymus,and Ludo were helping Sarah has been a few weeks since Sarah heard about Jareth's that time she had decided to sell her childhood home and move to a small town called the help of a local realtor in that era named Delia Banks,she found a house pretty quickly.

A flicker of doubt passed through Sarah's frowned and said firmly,"Yes,I'm sure."

Hoggle just shrugged,picked up a box and left to put in her car,leaving Sarah alone with her thoughts and looked around the room she was was the Master Bedroom.

Sarah closed her eyes and remembered...

* * *

_Sarah looked around frantically,trying to find where the giggling was coming from.A large,buff-colored barn owl was flapping against the window._

_Just as she turned from the window,a sudden gust of wind blew the window open and the barn owl flew ducked and covered her head as the owl flew around the room._

_Suddenly,the barn owl disappeared and in its place was a tall,intimidating,pretty man._

_Instinctively,she knew who he was._

_"You're him,aren't you?You're the Goblin King."_

_The only answer he gave was a slight cock of his head and an amused smirk._

_"I want my brother, it's all the same."The pleading was evident in her voice,but he seemed unmoved._

_"What's said is said."His voice was calm and his mis-matched eyes had amusement in them._

_"But I didn't mean it."_

_"Oh,you didn't?"Was he mocking her?_

_" is he?"_

_"You know very well know where he is."Was he ever going to give her a straight answer?_

_"Please bring him ."_

_"Sarah..."During the conversation,he was standing in front of the still open he was walking,more like stalking,towards her,"...go back to your with your toys and your about the baby."_

_"I can't."_

_"I've brought you a gift."He conjured a clear,small,round object out of thin air._

_Curious,she asked,"What is it."_

_Apparently,he expected started rolling the crystal around and said,"Its a if you turn it this way and look into it,it will show you your this is not a gift for an ordinary girl,who takes care of a screaming you want it?"When he said the last part,he stopped rolling the crystal and held it out to her._

_Sarah stared at it for a few was drawn to the crystal._

_The Goblin King saw this and said,"Then forget the baby."_

_This snapped Sarah out of her admiration for ,she said,"I can' not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me,but I want my brother must be so scared."_

_"Sarah..."He lifted the hand that held the crystal and rotated the wrist so that the crystal was in the the crystal disappeared and in its place was a ,the Goblin King uncoiled the snake from his hand and stretched it across his chest._

_When he spoke again,his voice had an edge to it,"Don't defy me."_

_He then smirked again and threw the snake at her._

_Sarah screamed and tore it it hit the floor,it turned into a scarf and a goblin came out from underneath laughed and scurried unseen goblins popped out everywhere,laughing until Sarah swung around to see disappeared turned back to him._

_Arrogantly,he said,"You're no match for me,Sarah."_

_Desperate pleading came was evident as she said,"But I have to have my brother back."_

_He shrugged his shoulders and walked to her left,"He's over there,in my castle."He pointed out the window._

* * *

The memory faded,leaving Sarah alone again,but not alone.

All of a sudden,she felt another presence in the empty room with her.

Involuntarily,she called,"Jareth?"

"My Lady,did thou say something?"Sir Didymus asked,having come into the room as the echoes of her voice faded.

"N-No,sir Didymus.I said nothing,"Sarah replied,startled.

"Oh,well Transport awaits,Milady."

Giving Didymus a soft smile,Sarah said,"Thank you,Sir Didymus,I'll be down in a few more moments."

Didymus gave her a bow and said,before leaving,"As thou wish."

When Didymus left,Sarah tried to detect that presence again,but it had left when Didymus came.

With a sigh,Sarah turned and left the bare room and with a final look around the foyer her home.

End of Chapter 2

A/N:Whew!swipes sweat from browI apologize if anyone was out of character a bit and that if the memory scene seemed hurried.I review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter will be interesting, hopefully. A different POV will be made. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own _Labyrinth_ or _Ghost Whisperer_.

Chapter 3

With a gasp, Melinda shot upright and looked around the empty at least the previously empty was a presence. A male presence.

Melina knew that it wasn't Jim, since he as working sure enough there he was standing in front of her window staring outside.

"Who are you?" Melinda asked, after all this wasn't the first time this had happened to her.

Instead of answering, he turned around and stared at her, an arrogant smirk on his face. Melinda was puzzled, to say the least, he didn't seemed shocked that she could see him like the other spirits usually are, for one thing.

And he was different, not just the clothes he wore, but his face and face had an indifferent expression, his eyes were mis-matched, the right eye a pale icy blue, the left one a sort of hazel brown color. His hair was long, messy, and spiked on wore a black silk shirt which was open to expose some of his chest and a golden medallion in the shape of a crescent moon with an amber colored stone set into it. He also wore dark tight tights and black almost knee-high boots. He wore black gloves on his hands.

"Who are you?"Melinda asked again, feeling a little intimidated by his steady gaze.

Finally, he just cocked his head slightly and said, "My name is Jareth."

Melinda looked at him and asked, "Do you see a light?"

Without answering Jareth looked around the once again empty room. "Jareth?" she called.

No sudden reappearances.

Sighing, Melinda layed down. Questions running around in her head, but no was obviously not from around appearance and presence screamed that.

She had a feeling that this was going to be interesting .

* * *

"A client is moving here today." Delia informed Melinda the next morning.

They were at the antique shop Melinda owned in downtown Grandview.

"Really? Who Is it?" Melinda asked, interested.

"Her name is Sarah Williams. She'll be moving into that abandoned house at the end of your street. I'm going to meet her later."

When Delia had said Sarah's name, Jareth appeared behind, Melinda took a quick step back. Delia noticed and said, "Come not like its haunted."

Delia had known and grew somewhat used to Melinda's she first found out about it, Delia deffinately did not accept or welcome eventually she grew somewhat accepting of it.

Melinda still stared at Jareth, who was staring right back leaning against a table, his arms were crossed over his chest.

"What about Sarah?" he asked, his voice cold.

"Um, Delia, I just, uh, forgot to put something in storage. Will you watch the store front for me?"

Delia nodded knowingly.

"Thanks."

Quickly, Melinda ducked in the back room.

"What about Sarah?" Jareth asked, his voice coming from behind her.

Malinda spun around to see him standing in the doorway. "Do you see the light?"

"My question first." His expression unreadable.

Melinda sighed knowing he wouldn't answer until she, proud, whatever- he- was.

"She's moving into an abandoned house at the end of my street. Now my question."

Jareth was deep in thought. A heavy silence overcame the room.

"Um, Jareth?"

His gaze snapped back to hers, "No I do not see a light."

"Why did you ask about Sarah?"

Jareth didn't answer her, once again in deep came out of it and said, "I don't know yet." Then he disappeared.

"Wait," Melinda said, taking a step forward, but it was too late. He was gone.

She felt something cool in his place and what seemed like a dream was the same one she been having for the past few weeks.

_She was standing on what seemed like a hill. In a front of her, there was a vast maze stretching away from her in the distance. She started downhill towards the labyrinth of twists and turns. The vision started to fade when she reached the outer wall._

Melinda snapped out of it when she heard Delia coming around the corner.

"Delia, do you mind if I go with you to meet your client?"

Delia looked up from the box she was carrying and looked at her boss, "No, I don't. Let me guess, someone died and the ghost wants to speak with her, correct."

"Not exactly. Close enough, though."

Delia was still skeptic even though Melinda had crossed over her dead husband. "You know, Sarah does remind me of you in a way."

"How so?"

"She has this air of secrecy around her, like she knows somethng we don't know."

"When did you say you were going to meet her?"

"After work. Do you have plans with Jim?"

"Nope. Jim is working late again tonight."

Delia was beginning to think that this could be interesting.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if the characters are out of wack. I'm not too good with already established tell me what you think. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:This chapter is more move it along type and therefore sort of necessary.Well,enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own _Labyrinth_ or _Ghost Whisperer_,as was previously stated.

Chapter 4

With a relieved sigh,Sarah put the last box on the kitchen table.Earlier she had sent her friends back to the Underground,for their new leader's coronation.It seemed odd to have someone other than Jareth rule the Labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom.As she thought about it,that same weird-odd feeling came over her again,she shook it off though and wrote it to exhaustion.

In the few weeks she was preparing to leave,strange things started to happen.For instance she would feel like she was being watched,but when she turned around there was nothing.Another time,Sarah had packed her once favorite book,_Labyrinth_,in a box filled with some of her other personal things,but when she turned around,there it was sitting on a nearby table.

Sarah knew that none of the others placed it there since she had shipped that box to the new house before they arrived to help her with the packing and moving.She just shook her head and put it in a different box.

Once or twice,Sarah felt a presence.His presence to be exact.

Sarah knew because Jareth had had a commanding,authoritive presence.The type of presence that demanded respect when he walked into a room.

Sarah sometimes even dreamt about her time in the Labyrinth.Mostly the dreams were about the ballroom.They would be dancing to the song he sang her and when he finished she would wake up.Every time she woke up she had a very deep sense of loss.

sarah knew that she had loved him since the first time she had seen him in her parents' bedroom.Hence the reason she woke up from those dreams wishing she could have one more chance.

Sarah came out of her musings when she heard a car pull up.Sarah slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.She had forgotten that Delia was going to come by with a friend.She quickly put the picture she had in her hand on the mantlepiece over the fireplace,then went outside to greet her guests.

Sarah froze in the doorway,slightly shocked because of Jareth's presence._Why would he come now?_Sarah thought.Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly,Sarah forced a smile and walked towards her guests.

End of Chapter 4

A/N:Sorry this is such a short chapter.It was giving me a lot of trouble.Hope you enjoyed it.:D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:This chapter may seem a bit long,and I couldn't chop it.At least the final version.The full version took over six pages.Please enjoy.:D

Disclaimer:I do not own _ Labyrinth_ or _ Ghost Whisperer_.Nope,not even a season of _Ghost Whisperer_ or even a DVD of _Labyrinth_.(sighs sadly):(

Chapter 5

As soon as Melinda got out of Delia's car,she felt him.

Glancing discreetly around,she found him leaning against a nearby tree trunk staring at the woman standing on the porch.sensing her gaze Jareth turned and looked directly at her.In the blink of an eye,he stood in front of her.

"And?"Melinda asked,not looking at him.

Jareth gave her a look,but said,"And what?"

"Is she the one you've been haunting?"

During this conversation,Delia looked at Melinda and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.Melinda slightly nodded her answer.

"What does it tell you if I'm here when she's here as well?"he asked,his words dripping with sarcasm.

Melinda glared at him and followed Delia up the sidewalk that led to the front door.

The young woman who was standing in the doorway met them halfway down the walk.A bright smile on her face.She shook hands with Delia.

"How's Ned?"Sarah was asking when Melinda walked up.Sarah was wearing a red-plaid work shirt,worn jeans,and sneakers.Her long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail.Her grey-green eyes shined with welcome,but Melinda caught sadness in them.

"He's fine,"Delia replied.She then turned to Melinda,"This is my boss from the antique store,Melinda Gorden."Melinda shook Sarah's hand.

A few minutes later,Melinda and Delia were sitting on a couch in the living room .Sarah was sitting in an arm chair off to the side of a fireplace.Pictures in frames sat on the mantle.Pictures of,Melinda assumed,her family.

They were talking about the weather when Jareth,who had disappeared from the time that Melinda walked away to now,made an appearance.He appeared right beside Sarah,who started slightly.

Without preamble,he spoke,"Tell Sarah she's in danger."

Melinda tried to subtly shoot him a questioning look.It didn't work because he was staring right at Sarah with a very strong feeling of protectiveness burning in his eyes.Protectiveness and something else was there as well.

Sarah,meanwhile,shifted and asked abruptly,"Can I get anyone some more water?"

Delia shook her head,but Melinda noticing her discomfort,nodded,"Yes please."Sarah took Melinda's glass and left.

Jareth watched Sarah leave the room,then turned a glare on Melinda.

Before he spoke,Melinda asked,"Why is she in danger?From whom is she in danger?"

Jareth looked at her.His glare told Melinda that he wasn't used for his word to be questioned.

"Just tell her when she comes back.I will find out 'why and 'whom,'"Jareth ordered.

Melinda muttered,"You must have been real bossy when you were alive."

Jareth smirked,"Maybe."At that point,Sarah came back in.Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

Melinda took a deep breath as Sarah handed her the cup."Sarah may I ask you something?"

Sarah looked at Melinda questioningly and nodded.

"Has anyone close to you died recently?"

Sadness entered Sarah's eyes as she answered slowly,"Yes.Why do you ask?"

"Because someone named Jareth says that you are in danger."

Sarah looked confused,"Says?What do you mean 'says?'"

Melinda made eye contact and held,"This may be hard for you to believe,but I have a gift.I can see spirits that have unfinished buisness with the living."

"You can see ghosts?"

"Earth-bound spirits."

Sarah scoffed and said almost to herself,"That's not possible.He's not from here."

Melinda looked back at Jareth.He returned her gaze."Tell her not all things are what it seems in this place."

Melinda looked at him curiously,but he had already turned his gaze back to Sarah."He said that not all things are what they seem in this place."

Sarah whispered,"J-Jareth?"

"Tell her I'll be back soon."Jareth said,crisply.

Melinda looked at him."Where are you going?"

Jareth gave a grin."Underground.Just tell Sarah."Then he disappeared.

"Where did he go?"Sarah asked.

Melinda looked at Sarah."He said he'll be back and that he's going underground."At this last part,Melinda looked a bit confused.

Sarah saw this and said sadly,"Underground is his kingdom.Or was his kingdom."

Delia came back in the room."Something came up and I have to go."

Melinda stood."It was nice meeting you,Sarah."

Sarah smiled and said."It was nice meeting you to.And if he comes back,will you let me know."

Melinda returned the smile."Yes.Would you like to come over to dinner sometime,when you get settled in."

Sarah nodded."And thank you,Delia,for your help."

"Your welcome.I'll be back sometime next week,okay?"

Sarah nodded again,and was about to close the door when Melinda asked,"What is Jareth?"

She stopped and looked at her,"He's Fae."Then closed it before Melinda had a chance to respond.

_Fae huh?_Melinda thought as she climbed back in Delia's car._It sounds like I'll need Professor Payne's help._

End of Chapter 5

A/N:Well apparently I was wrong.I could cut a lot of it out.Anyway,that monster is out of the way and in the next chapter pack your bags,I'm taking you on a free trip to the Underground.No,I won't wish you away.:D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:I am so very, very, very, sorry about how long this update was.This chapter was hard to type out so be easy on me. Enjoy!:)

Disclaimer:No matter how many times I wish it I do not own _Labyrinth _or _Ghost Whisperer._

Chapter 6

It was the night of the coronation. Everyone was sleeping, getting ready to sleep, or making the last few preparations done for the ceremony. That is, all but one.

Erebus paced a study that was off to the side of the main hallway. The study was something you'd expect out of a principal's office. But instead of the blandly painted walls, bookcases lined the walls behind the desk and down the sides half-way.

The wall on the right side after the bookcases on that wall there was a display case filled with different swords, knives, daggers, and any other weapon that was either rare or used in a battle that happened thousands and thousands of years ago.

The wall across from the mahogany desk had a fireplace with two winged-back arm-chairs that sat at an angle so that you could comfortably talk to the person in the opposite chair without turning your head and at the same time facing the flames that usually were in there. Something akin to a bearskin rug was sprawled out between the two chairs.

Over the fireplace hung a tapestry that told the tale of the Labyrinth. It was woven in silver threads the cloth itself was a faded red color.

On the left side the bookcases were broken a few yards from the desk by an open paned window with the window ledge big enough to comfortably seat one person.

This was this study in which Erebus paced so much he took no notice of the beauty of it. He

was so focused on how to get the thing he wanted without harming the one who had it. He was a very handsome Fae. He looked vaguely similar to his older brother. Instead of the wild blonde hair, Erebus had somewhat tamed, long black hair tied back. His left eye was a deep, dark, cold black.His right eye was a steely silver color.His presence had an air of arrogance.

Usually his expression was calm, serene, and peaceful.At least it is in front of others. Now, however, it was filled with rage. frustration, and irrational hatred since the one he hated was dead.

He had been trying without success to get his inheritance. He knew where it was and who guarded it,but he didn't know how to retrieve it without killing the girl and and risk It going dormant forever. So he paced, hoping the answer would come to him soon. It didn't.

Days had paced since his first attempt and ever since then his frustration mounted.He had tried to take it,but the protective spell his brother put in place before his death activated and threw him across the room and slammed him against the far wall. Then Erebus tried to nullify the spell, without- you guessed it- success.

Then the resentful hatred grew.He hated his, now, dead brother and the girl who stole his brother's heart in the first place.

With an enraged howl, Erebus formed a black and silver crystal and threw it against the far wall where it made a loud, but satisfying, crashing noise.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a long furry snout attached to the head of a dog-fox creature with one eye came in.

"My lord art thou all right? i have heard a loud crashing noise?"

Erebus took a deep breath and letting it out slowly and said with as much calm as he could muster at that moment, which came out more of a growl,"I'm fine, Sir Didymus."

it was apparent that Didymus didn't fully accept this answer so he asked,"Something vexes thee?"

Erebus lost what little control he had. He formed another crystal and threw it at Didymus who quickly ducked out the door and closed it before the crystal could hit him. The crystal burst with a cloud of black glitter.

With a growl, he said,"Sarah Williams your power shall be mine!"

* * *

Watching his brother with suspicion, Jareth knew he had to warn Sarah before it was too late. He also knew he, or someone he trusted, had to train Sarah.It was because of this power that Sarah could feel his presence every time he came near her.

He knew he was the only one to save her.

A smirk formed on his face. This should be fun.

End of chapter 6

A/N:Once again I am so sorry for the delay and for the in some parts feel of rush.Please tell me how I did with the details.Did I put too much?Anyway please tell me what you think.Thanks.:D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi, guys! Miss me much? Here's chapter 7. The timeline in this chapter jumped ahead a few days from when we last saw Melinda, I think, and a few days when Jareth went Underground, I think. I don't like timelines. (shudders) Anyway, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own _ Labyrinth_ or _Ghost Whisperer_. If I did then the ending to _Labyrinth _ would've probably been different and I wouldn't have let Jay Mohr (Payne) go. (sighs sadly)

Chapter 7

Professor Rick Payne stared at Melinda. "Fae?"

Melinda nodded, then raised an eyebrow when Payne didn't respond. "Do you know about them?"

Payne gave Melinda a hurt look, "Of course I do. Do you have have so little faith in me?"

Melinda rolled her eyes, impatiently. Even though Payne was extremely helpful in cases like these, he could try even her patience sometimes.

"What about them?" Melinda asked trying not to let her impatience bleed into her voice, though not really succeeding.

Seeing that Melinda wasn't biting, Payne dropped the hurt expression and slipped into the teacher role."Fae are mythical creatures that can be poisoned by iron, and harmed by other substances." Payne had a curious look on his face. " why the interest? Your ghost has a problem that involves mythological creatures, or something?"

"You could say that." There was no way that Melinda was going to tell Payne that the ghost actually was Fae.

Before Payne could respond, Melinda felt a wave of dizziness. She put a hand on the back of one of the two chairs that Payne had in his office to steady herself.

A concerned expression crossed Payne's face. "Melinda? You okay?"

Melinda stayed still a few moments waiting for it, it didn't. Instead, it got worse. She took a few deep breaths, but when that didn't help she looked at Payne and asked "Do you have any water?"

Payne nodded. " Yeah, in the cafeteria." He helped her into the chair then left.

Melinda held her head in her hands, trying to ride out the worst. Once again her plan to eas the dizziness and nausea didn't work. In fact, it just made it worse still.

Then out of nowhere pain erupted in her head. She winced and clenched her teeth against the pain, nausea, and dizziness. Melinda closed her eyes and felt another presence. She opened her eyes...

_Instead of opening her eyes to Payne's office full of artifacts from different countries and religions, she seemed to be in a rom. A bedroom to be exact._

_She heard voices nearby talking in hushed tones, but she caught a few words and phrases here and there. Phrases like, "...progressing to rapidly...will die..."_

_She turned her head and saw two figures standing in front of the massive, heavy, oak door. One was short, and had a big nose with a wart at the end of it. The other was taller than the short one and was young looking, but something in his eyes made him seem like he was older than he appeared. A healer._

_It was when a sharp pain sliced through her, she realized her symptoms were dormant until now. The pain sliced through hard, a groan escaped her lips._

_Both figures looked back at her. The short one opened his mouth._

_She woke up..._

_

* * *

_With a snap, Melinda shot awake and looked around. She was sitting in Payne's office, sitting in the same chair. She glanced at her watch and did a double take. She was out for only a few seconds.

Melinda started to think about her dream. She was thinking about it so hard, she didn't feel another presence, untill, finally, he cleared his throat.

Melinda shot him a startled look. " You gave me that deam, didn't you? That was how you died, wasn't it?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow,"Perhaps. It is irrelevent. What matters is that we get to Sarah."

"Is she in trouble?" Melinda asked.

Jareth shook his head, a smirk formed on his lips."You mortals never cease to amaze me with how short your memory span is. Didn't I say that a few days ago?"

Melinda rolled her eyes and was about to retort when Payne entered, a bottle of water in his hand. It was then that Melinda realized that the pain and nausea were gone, had been gone since the dream or vision or memory faded.

Payne looked at her with concern in his eyes."Are you okay, Melinda?" Melinda nodded and accepted the botle from him.

"What happened?" he asked.

Melinda looked at jareth, who was "leaning" against a book case on the opisite side of the room, and said,"I have a feeling I was feeling how this ghost died."

Jareth just gave her an indifferent stare.

Payne followed Melinda gaze and, naturally, saw nothing."He's here, isn't he?"

Jareth's impatience shone in his eyes."We have to go now."

Melinda nodded and looked at Payne."I've got to go."

"What? You're not going to introduce me?" A grin played on his face.

Melinda just rolled her eyes."Thank you, Payne, for the information." And then rushed out of the office.

Jareth had already disappeared.

End of chapter 7

A/N:Okay there it is. I am really sorry for the lack of details. I sorta forgot the layout of Payne's office. And the bedroom it had a fireplace to one side and whatever decorations you can imagine in there. Am I the only one who hates that they took Jay Mohr off? Anyway, please tell me what you think. :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, I'm back! I sort of sped up time to make it present day. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer:I do not own _Labyrinth_ or _Ghost Whisperer_. If I did then Jareth would've gotten a happy ending and I wouldn't have killed Jim off then bring him back and I wouldn't be writing fanfics and I'm using too many 'ands'.:D

Chapter 8

He really wished that he could tell Sarah without Melinda's help. He snorted at the irony of the situation. He could grant any mortals wish, but he could never, under any circumstances, grant his own wishes.

He started to pacing impatiently. He couldn't wait anymore. He had to try to tell Sarah in his own way.

During the early stages of his "spirit hood," Jareth had learned that he could do things like lightly touching someone or something in the material world. He could, also, manipulate objects like moving things from one place to another. His latest and, to him, most important discovery was that he could use the bare minimum level of magic.

Jareth had sent those dreams to Sarah when she was preparing to move to Grandview. That had drained him for weeks.

So surely, getting his point across without Melinda's help should be, in Sarah's own words five years ago, would be a peice of cake. That is, once he figured out how he could communicate to her. Talk about language barriers.

Jareth stopped pacing and watched Sarah unpacking a box that had _Breakable. Handle with care_ written on the sides. Slowly an idea formed in his head. If he could not talk to Sarah, then maybe he could do something else.

Sarah gently placed the clay figure that Toby had made in one of his classes. He had said that he wanted to be an artist when he grew up.

The greif from the past couple of years and the new grief from Jareth's death overwhelmed her. Sarah's knees shook for a second then collapsed underneath her. She fell and started grieving again for her family and Jareth.

Sarah and her family had become close, but she and Jareth wasn't especially close. When Sarah thought of him, she thought of her childhood and her young teenage years. When she had read and acted out scenes in _Labyrinth_underneath an oak tree on the cemetery side of the park not far from her old home.

Sarah closed her eyes now and thought about back. she could still hear the wind rustling the leaves on the trees. She could still see the same Barn Owl that always came to watch her no matter that it was daylight and no matter that that type of Barn Owls don't roost anywhere near her still remembered it watching her with such intelligence.

Every time she looked at it, Sarah had felt a presence, that startled her at first, then it comforted her through her parents divorce and then through the trauma of her father remarrying someone she didn't like. Then through the birth of her baby brother.

When Sarah had run through the Labyrinth, something kept niggling at the back of her mind, a memory that she couldn't recall. A memory that was always seemed to get stronger every time Jareth showed up to torment her. That same something that was at the back of her mind now.

Sarah stopped the trickle of tears that still ran down her cheeks, and instinctively called out,"Jareth?" I came out gruff. The afterafects of crying.

The presence grew stronger. Then she felt a hand brush her forearm, then moved to her shoulder. The something at the back of her mind came into sharp focus.

With a gasp, Sarah stated the realization out loud."You were the owl. The presence I kept feeling was you. You were watching me all those years. Why? Why were you watching me?"

Sarah felt the hand slide off her shoulder.

The trickle of sadness tinged with frustration and a hint of amusement was her only warning of the tidal wave. Unprepared, Sarah, who had been standing by then, stumbled, but caught herself before she could fall. Just as suddenly as it came, it vanished. Sarah looked around wide- eyed looking for Jareth, but forgetting he was a ghost.

_What just happened_? Sarah thought, stunned.

* * *

_What just happened? _Jareth thought, stunned.

He had been watching Sarah and heard her when she talked, and something welled up inside of him at seeing Sarah forlorn and confused. Then the _thing,_ for lack of a better word, exploded. He barely managed to stop it.

Jarethstood thoughtful for a few minutes, then he made his decision. He had heard of a legend when he was a child. He would now find out if this legend was more than that. If it could be reality.

End of chapter 8

A/N:Okay this took me some time to type out since I am using my library's computer and since I only have an hour, if there is a waiting list, to type this out. This story took me a grand total of three days to write, since they are closed on Sunday. As usual tell me what you think. :D

As for my other story _Gentle Descent,_ I have completed the first two chapters and will publish them as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience. :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry about not updating in ages and my only excuse is Jeremy Brett's Sherlock. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own _Labyrinth_ or _Ghost Whisperer._

Chapter 9

_What happened? _Melinda wondered, seeing a startled, almost fearful, expression on Sarah's face and a deep- thoughtful- almost- excited look on Jareth's. She had also noticed that Sarah's eyes were slightly red and swollen. Something had clearly happened. but what?

"Can I get you a glass of water?" Sarah asked, her voice sounded slightly slightly strained.

Melinda nodded." Thanks."

When Sarah left, Melinda looked at Jareth, who had started pacing. "What happened?"

Jareth stopped pacing abruptly and shot her a mischievous grin, "Something."

Before Melinda could press it, Sarah came in, holding two glasses of ice cold water. Melinda took the one offered to her. Jareth had stopped pacing and was glancing back and forth between them, cleared his throat and said, with more than a little irritation and annoyance in his voice, "The warning?"

Melinda looked from Sarah to Jareth and back again. " Jareth wants you to warn you about something." Melinda looked back at Jareth expectantly.

"She's in danger," He said, simply.

Melinda raised an eyebrow slightly, waiting for the rest of the message. When he didn't say anything else, she asked, "From?"

" A danger that you cannot see."

"Obviously," Melinda muttered and turned to Sarah, who was watching her curiously," Jareth says you're in danger."

"In danger of what?" Sarah asked.

Melinda shrugged. "That is all he said."

"Tell her I will be back in a few days." Jareth said. "and, Melissa, keep an eye on Sarah. If there is any trouble, call my name."

Melinda glared at him. "I will and it's Melinda."

When Jareth disappeared, all Melinda heard was laughter.

End of chapter 9

A/N: There it is. I really hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was supposed to be longer originally, but some of the conversation was not suitable. Thank you for reading. :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello again. Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you. Another chapter so close to the other one. Yay! I hope you will enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own _Labyrinth_ or _Ghost Whisperer_.

Chapter 10

Erebus shot upright in bed when he felt the brief surge of magic. He felt another brief surge in response to the first one. He got out of bed and began to pace back and forth in front of his bed, pondering the answer- and- call magic.

He stopped. He recognised the signature of the previous bit of magic. With that realization, Erebus felt a spark of fear. He conjured a black and silver crystal and silently willed it to show what he wanted to see.

The orb remained dark for a few minutes, then the black and silver coloring lightened enough to see. The image within showed a coffin splendid enough for a king. Indeed, that was its occupant or rather whom it should encase. The former Goblin King to be exact.

Erebus willed it to show the inside of the again the crystal grew dark and took a few moments for it to lighten up again. When it did, the crystal showed the body of Jareth. Erebus snorted. Even in death, Jareth looked arrogant.

Erebus let the crystal dissolve as a thought entered his mind. If Jareth was still dead, then why did Erebus feel his signature?

Erebus sat in one of the chairs facing the fireplace. Another thought gnawed at him. The answer surge of magic had a flare of femininty to it. He had a feeling of whose that was and if he was right, then her powers were growing faster than he first thought. He recognised the signature as that being the missing power he needed to make the Labyrinth recognize him as master. Without it, everything he had acomplished thus far would fall apart and, needless to say, that is exactly what Erebus didn't want to happen. He had to get to the girl, but he couldn't until she used more of her magical gifts so that he could pinpoint her location. That was obstacle number one.

The second was _if _she would use it again. This could have been a complete accident and she may not find the way back again. And there is no one to teach her how to use and harness it.

The only person who could teach her how to harness it and was strong enough to help keep the magic under control, until she learned how to herself, was in that ornately decorated casket Erebus had looked at a few minutes before. And he still had felt Jareth's signature when Jareth was dead and buried in his tomb.

This worried Erebus more than losing his minimal control over the Labyrinth.

But, still, that thought nagged at him. _What if... _

He shook his head firmly. _Impossible_, he told himself.

Erebus stared into the empty stone pit that was the fireplace, with that question haunting his thoughts.

_What if Jareth was still alive?_

End of Chapter 10

A/N: *rubs chin thoughtfully* Now that's an interesting question. Please tell me how you liked it. :D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am really sorry to have taken so long to update. This chapter was kinda difficult to write. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own _Labyrinth_ or _Ghost Whisperer_.

Chapter 11

Sarah sighed, relieved that Melinda left. It was two days since Jareth told Melinda to keep an eye on her. Even though Sarah liked Melinda, she wished that Jareth hadn't given her a babysitter without at least telling her the reason why.

Melinda had started dropping by at least once a day. She had even offered Sarah a part time job at the antique store when Delia couldn't be there, which was almost nearly every other day. Sarah hadn't felt Jareth's presence since. She wondered where he was.

Thinking of Jareth made Sarah think about the Labyrinth and her friends. Sarah realized that it was over a week since she had talked to them. She climbed the stairs to her room where she still kept the vanity mirror she had had when she was a young teenager.

Sarah sat in front of it and said, "I need you... All of you."

The mirror only showed her own reflection for a few moments, then another face appeared. "Sarah?"

"Hi, Hoggle."

"Sarah, is something wrong?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I just wanted to see you. Where are Ludo and Sir Didymus?"

"Ludo is guarding the castle's gates and Sir Didymus was sent to guard the Bog again. We hardly see each other now." There was a note of sadness in Hoggle's voice.

Sarah looked at him, slightly stunned. "What about you?"

Hoggle sighed and said, "I am a personal secretary to Erebus."

Sarah looked at him blankly, "Who?"

"The new Goblin King. Jareth's younger brother," Hoggle explained.

"Brother? Jareth had a brother?" Sarah asked, bewildered.

Hoggle nodded. "Uh- huh. He's worse than Jareth ever was."

"What did he do?"

"Where to begin? Ya remember how me, Ludo, and Didymus told you how Jareth sometimes 'mingled' with his subjects?" Hoggle asked, making air quotation marks around the word "mingle."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, you said Jareth would kick the Goblins around when he was in a bad mood."

"Erebus doesn't even do that. He ignores us. He doesn't care 'bout his subjects. And without their king's guidance, the Goblins are out of control." Hoggle said, becoming more animated as he spoke.

Suddenly, Sarah felt Jareth's presence and a feeling of danger came over her. Sarah quickly interrupted Hoggle with, "I'm sorry, Hoggle, but please come here." Sarah stood and backed away from the mirror. "Hurry."

Hoggle hesitated, then stepped through the mirror and into her room. "What is it, Sarah?"

Sarah slowly sank onto the edge of her bed. "I- I don't know," she confessed, "While you were talking, I felt danger, as if someone was watching or looking for something. Someone evil. Before that, I felt-" she cut herself off and looked at the seemingly empty spot where she had felt the warning originate. "Jareth's presence." She finished slowly.

Hoggle looked at the spot then looked back at her and asked, "Jareth's alive?"

Sarah blinked slowly, considering how best to explain to Hoggle about Jareth's limbo state. _I'm alive_, a voice, in her head, said. A familier masculine voice.

Something awakened inside of her. Something she wasn't aware of, until now :Magic.

_Sarah, I'm alive._

End of Chapter 11

A/N: I would like to thank trezelle2 for beta- ing. Chapter 12 is already in the works. I hoped you enjoyed. :D


End file.
